


信仰

by GolfCharlie



Series: 不写出来我难受的梗 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie
Summary: 2014的一个早晨，在另一个Dean被撒迦利亚扔过来之前





	1. Chapter 1

难得一天好天气。  
Cass看了看阳光灿烂的窗外。蓝天高远，云淡风轻，甚至还有几只鸟儿飞过。Cass已经没有办法听懂它们的歌声了，但他依旧可以感到蕴藏其中的愉悦。  
他把视线收回屋中。  
今天有列行会议。“无畏的领袖”忠心耿耿的部下们已经等候多时了，但Dean还是没有出现。  
几乎所有人都低着头。一些人看着地面，一些人看着桌子，还有一些人在百无聊赖地玩着自己的手。  
只有Cass，只有他，搬了张椅子，坐在阳光下，双腿搭在桌子上，手抱在胸前，欣赏着窗外的风景。  
他时不时扭头看看桌子的另一端----那是Dean  
习惯站的位置。也有人时不时扭头看看他----他们是在暗示他去找找Dean。但Cass没有动。  
Dean依旧没有出现，有人开始不耐烦了。  
“我去看看吧。”Cass终于起身道。  
其他人松了口气，感激地目送他走出房间。也只能是他，除了他，还有谁能接近“无畏的领袖”？

Cass走出门外，在阳光下伸了个懒腰，眯起眼睛，透过成荫的茂叶，看了看太阳，双手护着后颈，扭了扭脖子，然后才懒洋洋地向着Dean屋子的方向走去。

Cass走过荒废已久的柏油路，金黄的落叶与枯枝在他的脚下吱吱作响。他缓缓走到那座做工简陋的木屋前，敲响了门。整座屋子似乎都颤抖了一下。  
“Dean，快点，大家都在等你!”  
没人回应他。Cass皱了皱眉，直接推开了门。门没锁，因为没有锁----在这末世，锁也是稀缺品。  
他抬腿走了进去。刚好看见Dean站在窗前，借着阳光，对着一片巴掌大的镜子碎片，一手拿着一个锈了的刀片，一手抓着明显过长了的胡子，想把胡子割下来。  
但那把刀----Cass完全想不通他从哪儿找来那么钝的刀的----很明显不给Dean面子。他的工作收效甚微。  
Dean扭头看了Cass一眼，淡淡地说：“Hey，Cass.”然后继续折腾自己的胡子。  
Cass笑了笑。  
Dean很长时间没有挂过胡子了，他现在看上去就像个流浪汉。留络腮胡的流浪汉。  
Cass慢慢走到Dean身边，伸出一只手，说：“我来吧。”  
Dean疑迟了一下。刀片（即使很钝），脖颈，这两个词凑在一起，他总是很警觉。但他还是把刀放在了Cass的手里。  
“谢谢。”他有些不情愿地说。他没有扭头看他。  
Cass又笑了，灿烂如千阳。  
Dean的余光瞟见他的笑，不禁有些失神。但他很快恢复原样，没有表现出来。  
Cass随手把钝且生锈的刀片扔到窗外，然后从兜里拿出一把战术刀：“不介意吧？”  
Dean摇摇头。  
战术刀，脖颈，这两个词让他差点把拒绝的词脱口而出，但他最终没有。  
毕竟那是Cass啊。  
Cass拉来一把椅子，拍了拍椅背：“坐下。”然后他又调整了下那片镜子碎片的位置，让它正对着Dean，又不会让阳光反射到他的眼睛。Cass站在Dean身后，左手拉着胡子，右手拿着刀。  
他开始动手了。与其说那是在刮胡子，还不如说是在切割杂草。  
Dean直直地看着镜子，有些出神。Cass用心地给他刮着胡子，眼神专注，就像他在做一件意义深远的大事一样，完全不复平日里的吊儿郎当。  
简单把枯草蓬一样的络腮胡处理掉后，他用手把掉在Dean身上的胡子扫掉，然后走到Dean旁边，单膝跪地，抬起头，从鬓角开始，一点一点，细致地刮了起来。  
他选了一个很好的位置开工。不会别到他的手，却也不会遮挡Dean的视线，让他无法从镜子中看见自己的动作。  
Dean嘴角不禁勾起了一个弧度。  
果然是Cass啊，一切都是如此到位。  
Dean微闭起眼睛。  
“如果你累了，可以睡一会儿，弄完了我会叫你的。”Cass轻声说，“放心。”  
Dean咕哝了一下，闭上了眼睛。  
“无畏的领袖”累了。  
Cass微笑了一下。Sam说了yes后，Dean就成了一个机器人----“无畏的领袖”，就像他们所说的那样，他无休止地战斗，不懈怠地寻找拯救世界的方法，但Cass知道，他早就累了。  
没有刮胡膏之类的东西，Cass也不想弄伤Dean，就只好尽可能地减小动作幅度。  
他一直保持一个姿势没有动。他的腿已经酸了，但他没有动。他一动，腐朽的木地板就会发出噪音。他不想吵醒Dean。  
四周的寂静如酒般浓稠，时光仿佛静止，窗外金黄的叶子飘落，那几只鸟儿早已离开。世界仿佛只剩下一个身心俱疲却身负重任的猎人和他的堕天的守护天使。  
处理完左脸，Cass才慢慢地起身，走到Dean右边。他已经很小心了，像一只猫一样，但还是制造出了一些声响。他紧张地看着Dean，见他只是皱皱眉，没有醒来，才松了一口气。他再次蹲下，右膝触地。这次他没有发出任何声音。  
他左手轻轻固定住Dean的下巴。战术刀在Dean的脖颈上游走，但丝毫没有划破他的皮肤。  
又过了一会儿，Cass细细观察了一下Dean，笑了，想了想，然后小声哼起了Ramble on。  
“Oh，Cass！”Dean睁开眼，笑了，摇摇头。  
Cass连忙停下刀，以防伤到Dean。  
他也笑了。  
Dean抬起手捏了捏Cass的脸：“不能让我闭眼休息会儿吗？”  
“我可没有打扰你。”Cass报复性地捏了捏Dean的下巴。  
"你唱了Led Zeppelin的歌！”  
“那又怎样？”Cass露出一个平日里的笑容。  
“老兄，你知道我最喜欢他们了！”Dean不满地说。他把背重新靠回椅背上，示意Cass继续。  
Cass笑着，扫去Dean身上的胡子渣，又用手擦擦刀，扬起头，仔细地看着自己的“工作区域”，然后开始了“工作”。  
Cass心无旁骛地给Dean刮着胡子，Dean则静静地坐着，欣赏着镜子碎片中Cass的侧颜。  
虔诚。  
不知怎的，Dean脑中出现了这个词。  
现在的Cass和平日里的Cass不一样。现在的他似乎依旧是个天使，一个内心有着坚定信仰的天使。那个不会宿醉，也不会和他插科打诨的小翅膀。  
有一瞬，就一瞬，Dean以为一切如旧，没有天启，Sam没有说yes，天使们没有离开，没有一屋子人等着开会，这不过是一个再平常不过的早晨。  
他继续仔细地欣赏着，一道小小的皱纹都不放过。Cass老了。Dean不禁有些开心。他曾经担心哪怕Cass不是天使了，也依旧没有生老病死的困扰。他怕他会一个人慢慢老去。但现在好了，他可以和Cass一起白头。  
Cass突然站了起来。Dean收回目光，抬头看向Cass。  
“好了。”Cass把刀收回腰间，拍拍双手，笑着说道。  
Dean对着镜子看了看Cass的“工作成果”，----不算整齐，但也够看了。他注意到自己老了，老了很多。  
“我老了，”Dean说，微笑着看着Cass，“你也老了。”  
“我很高兴我老了。”Cass答道。  
沉默。  
Dean想说他很高兴Cass这样想，却无法开口。他突然意识到这都是他的错。如果，如果当年他说了yes，一切都不会是现在的样子，天使们不会离去，Cass依旧拥有他本应拥有的一切。他忍不住地想，这是他的错，Cass为了他才留了下来，Cass放弃了一切，只得到一个残破不堪的世界，一个摇摇欲坠的木屋，和不再无限的生命。  
“You give up everything for nothing."Dean终于开了口，声音沙哑。  
“我愿意，Dean。”Cass直直地盯着Dean的眼睛，“你没有做错任何事。”  
“你本不会老去。”Dean说，“对不起。”  
“Dean，我说过，留下来是我的决定，与你无关。更何况我是你的天使，我发誓过我会为你付出一切。”  
“我不值得。”Dean低下头。  
“你值得。”Cass强调道，“抬起头，Dean，抬起头，看着我。”  
Dean抬起了头。  
“I will give everything to you,all you have to do is ask."Cass认真地说，“我保证。”  
“你保证？”Dean的目光突然变得冰冷，是那种“无畏的领袖”是的目光，“不要向我做出你无法实现的诺言。”  
“我，保，证。”  
Cass没有在意周围突然降低的气压，露出一个温暖的笑，那种天使的笑，轻轻拉起Dean的右手，屈身，在他的手背上落下一个吻。  
Dean一愣，卸下了“无畏的领袖”的面具。  
“Dean，我，是，你，的，天，使，”Cass一字一顿地说，“别忘了。”他直直地看着Dean的眼睛，像是在阅读他的灵魂，“我的一切都可以给予你。”  
“哪怕生命？”Dean站了起来，声音颤抖着。他想拥抱Cass，但他忍住了，“哪怕我要牺牲你？”  
“哪怕生命。”没有疑迟，Cass笑道，像一束阳光，蔚蓝如海的眼睛清澈无比。Cass上前一步，抱住了Dean，抚摸着他的背，嘴角带笑。  
Dean把下巴放在Cass肩上，任由自己的灵魂沉浸在Cass的拥抱里。他嗅着Cass脖子旁的阳光般的味道，慢慢沉静了下来。  
“Cass，我……”他退开一步，深深地看着Cass的蓝眼睛，想说些什么，却不知该如何开口。  
Cass上前，把自己的额头贴在Dean的额头上，笑着打断Dean结巴的欲言又止：“我也是。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二稿

难得一天好天气。

 

Cass看了看阳光灿烂的窗外。蓝天高远，云淡风轻，甚至还有几只鸟儿唱着歌飞过。Cass已经没有办法听懂它们的歌声了，但他依旧可以感到蕴含其中的愉悦。

 

他把视线收回屋中。

 

今天有列行会议。“无畏的领袖”忠心耿耿的部下们已经等候多时了，但Dean还是没有出现。几乎所有人都低着头无所事事。一些人看着地面，一些人看着桌子，还有一些人百无聊赖地玩着自己的手指。

 

只有Cass，只有他，搬了张落灰的椅子，找了个晒得着太阳的地方坐下，双腿伸直，搭在桌子上，手抱在胸前，欣赏着窗外的风景。

 

他时不时扭头看看桌子的另一端----那是Dean习惯站的位置。也有人时不时扭头看看他----他们是在暗示他去找找Dean。但Cass没有动。

 

过了许久，Dean依旧没有出现，有人开始不耐烦了。

 

“我去看看吧。”Cass终于起身道。

 

其他人松了口气，感激地目送他走出房间。也只能是他，除了他，还有谁能接近“无畏的领袖”？

 

 

Cass走出木门，在阳光下伸了个懒腰，眯起眼睛，透过飞舞的尘埃，透过成荫的茂叶，看了看太阳，双手护着后颈，扭了扭脖子，然后才懒洋洋地向着Dean屋子的方向走去。

 

Cass走过荒废已久的柏油路，金黄的落叶与枯枝在他的脚下吱吱作响。他缓缓走到那座做工简陋的木屋前，敲响了门。整座屋子似乎都颤抖了一下。

 

“Dean，拜托快点，大家都在等你!”

 

没人回应他。Cass皱了皱眉，直接推开了门。门没锁，因为没有锁----在这末世，锁也是稀缺品。

 

他抬腿走了进去。刚好看见Dean站在窗前，借着阳光，对着一片巴掌大的镜子碎片，一手拿着一个锈了的刀片，一手抓着明显过长了的胡子，想把胡子割下来。但那把刀----Cass完全想不通他从哪儿找来那么钝的刀的----很明显不给Dean面子。他的努力收效甚微。

 

Dean扭头看了Cass一眼，淡淡地说：“Hey，Cass.”然后继续折腾自己的胡子。

 

Cass笑了笑。

 

Dean很长时间没有挂过胡子了，他现在看上去就像个流浪汉。留络腮胡的流浪汉。

 

Cass慢慢走到Dean身边，微笑着伸出一只手，说：“我来吧。”

 

Dean疑迟了一下。刀片（即使很钝），脖颈，当这两个词凑在一起，他总是很警觉。但他还是把刀放在了Cass的手里。

 

“谢谢。”他有些不情愿地说，没有扭头看他。

 

Cass又笑了，灿烂如千阳。Dean余光瞟见他在笑，不禁有些失神。但他很快恢复原样，装作什么都没有发生。

 

Cass随手把钝而生锈的刀片扔到窗外，然后从兜里拿出一把战术刀：“不介意吧？”他知道Dean很少会信任别人。

 

但Dean稍加思索后摇了摇头。

 

战术刀，脖颈，这两个词让他差点把拒绝的词脱口而出，但他最终没有。

 

毕竟那是Cass啊。Cass可是他的天使。哪怕他已经失去了荣光，他依旧发誓会守护他。

 

Cass拉来一把椅子，拍了拍椅背：“坐下。”然后他又调整了下那片镜子碎片的位置，让它正对着Dean，又不会让阳光反射到他的眼睛。Cass站在Dean身后，左手放在他的肩上，右手拿着刀。

 

他开始动手了。与其说那是在刮胡子，还不如说是在切割杂草。

 

Dean直直地盯着镜子，有些出神。Cass专注地给他刮着胡子，就像他在做一件意义深远的大事一样，完全不复平日里的吊儿郎当。

 

简单把枯草蓬一样的络腮胡处理掉后，他用手把掉在Dean身上的胡子扫掉，然后走到Dean旁边，单膝跪地，抬起头，从鬓角开始，一点一点，细致地刮了起来。

 

他选了一个很好的位置开工。不会别到他的手，却也不会遮挡Dean的视线，让他无法从镜子中看见自己的动作。

 

Dean嘴角不禁勾起了一个弧度。

 

果然是Cass啊，一切都是如此到位。Dean微闭起眼睛。

 

“如果你累了，可以睡一会儿，弄完了我会叫你的。”Cass轻声说，“放心吧。”

 

Dean咕哝了一下，闭上了眼睛。

 

“无畏的领袖”累了。

 

Cass微笑了一下。Sam说了yes后，Dean就成了一个机器人----“无畏的领袖”，就像幸存者所说的一样，他无休止地战斗，不懈怠地寻找拯救世界的方法，从不止步，像是他有无穷的精力一样，但Cass知道，他早就累了。

 

没有刮胡膏之类的东西（都世界末日了这东西可比黄金值钱），Cass也不想弄伤Dean，就只好尽可能地减小动作幅度。

 

他一直跪在地上保持一个姿势没有动过，腿已经酸了，但他还是没有动。他知道他一动，腐朽的木地板就会发出噪音，甚至还会震那么两下。他不想吵醒Dean。

 

四周的寂静如酒般浓稠，时光仿佛静止，窗外金黄的叶子飘落，几只鸟儿早已离开。世界仿佛只剩下一个身心俱疲却身负重任的猎人和他的堕天的守护天使。

 

处理完左脸，Cass才僵硬地起身，走到Dean右边。他已经很小心了，像一只猫一样，但还是制造出了一些声响。他紧张地看着Dean，见他只是皱皱眉，没有醒来，才松了一口气。他再次蹲下，右膝触地。这一次，他没有发出任何声音。

 

他左手轻轻固定住Dean的下巴。战术刀在Dean的脖颈上像蛇一样地游走，但丝毫没有划破他的皮肤。

 

又过了一会儿，Cass细细观察了一下Dean，笑了，想了想，然后小声哼起了Ramble on。

 

“Oh，Cass！”Dean睁开眼，笑了，摇摇头。Cass连忙停下刀，以防伤到Dean。

 

他也笑了。

 

Dean抬起手捏了捏Cass的脸：“不能让我睡一会儿吗？”

 

"我可没有打扰你。”Cass报复性地捏了捏Dean的下巴。

 

“你唱了Led Zeppelin的歌！”

 

“那又怎样？”Cass露出一个平日仿佛欠揍般的笑容。

 

“老兄，你知道我最喜欢他们了！”Dean不满地说。他把背重新靠回椅背上，示意Cass继续。

 

Cass笑着，修长的手指轻轻扫去Dean身上的胡子渣，又用袖子擦擦刀，扬起头，仔细地观察着自己的“工作区域”，然后开始了“工作”。

 

Cass心无旁骛地给Dean刮着胡子，Dean则静静地坐着，欣赏着镜子碎片中Cass的侧颜。

 

虔诚。不知怎的，Dean脑中出现了这个词。

 

现在的Cass和平日里的Cass不一样。截然不同。现在的他似乎依旧是个天使，一个内心有着坚定信仰的天使。那个不会宿醉，也不会和他插科打诨的小翅膀。有一瞬，就一瞬，Dean以为一切如旧，没有天启，Sam还在身边，没有说yes，天使们没有离开，没有一屋子人等着开会，这不过是一个再平常不过的早晨。

 

他继续仔细地欣赏着，一道小小的皱纹都不放过。Cass老了，Dean不禁有些开心。他曾经担心哪怕Cass不是天使了，也依旧没有生老病死的困扰。他怕自己会一个人慢慢老去。但现在好了，有人陪着他，他可以和Cass一起白头。多么荣幸的一件事，和一个天使一起白头。

 

Cass突然站了起来。Dean收回目光，抬头看向Cass。

 

“好了。”Cass把刀收回腰间，拍拍双手，笑着说道。

 

Dean对着镜子看了看Cass的“工作成果”，----不算很整齐，但也够看了。他注意到自己老了，老了很多。

 

“我老了，”Dean说，微笑着看着Cass，“你也老了。”

 

“我很高兴我老了。”Cass答道，认真地看着Dean的眼睛，

 

沉默。

 

Dean想说他很高兴Cass这样想，却无法开口。他突然意识到这都是他的错。如果，如果当年他说了yes，一切都不会是现在的样子，天使们不会离去，Cass依旧拥有他的荣光，拥有他本应拥有的一切。他忍不住地想，这是他的错，Cass为了他才留了下来，Cass放弃了一切，只得到一个残破不堪的世界，一个摇摇欲坠的木屋，和不再永恒的生命。

 

“你为我放弃了一切。"Dean终于开了口，声音沙哑。

 

“我愿意，Dean。”Cass直直地盯着Dean的眼睛，“那是我自己的决定，你没有做错任何事。”

 

“不，那是我的错，你本不会老去。”Dean说，撇开了头，“对不起。”

 

“Dean，听着，我说过，留下来是我的决定，与你无关。更何况我是你的天使，我发誓过我会为你付出一切。”

 

"我不值得。”Dean低下了头。

 

"你值得。”Cass提高声音强调道，“抬起头，Dean，抬起头，看着我。”

 

“我会给你我的一切，你需要做的就是开口。* "Cass认真地柔声说道，“我保证过的。”

 

“你保证？”Dean的身体抖了一下，目光突然变得冰冷，是那种“无畏的领袖”是的目光，“不要向我做出你无法实现的诺言。”末世的经历让他知道，保证就是背叛的前奏。

 

“我，保，证。”

 

Cass没有在意周围突然降低的气压，露出一个温暖的笑，那种天使的笑，轻轻拉起Dean的僵硬的右手，缓缓屈身，在他的手背上落下一个吻。

 

Dean一愣，卸下了“无畏的领袖”的面具。

 

“Dean，我，是，你，的，天，使，”Cass一字一顿地说，“别忘了这一点。”他直直地看着Dean的眼睛，像是在阅读他的灵魂，“我的一切都可以给你。”

 

“哪怕生命？”Dean站了起来，声音颤抖着。他想拥抱Cass，但他忍住了，他怕他周身的阳光会把他灼伤，“哪怕我要牺牲你？哪怕我要背叛你？”

 

“哪怕生命。”没有疑迟，Cass笑道，像一束阳光，蔚蓝如海的眼睛清澈无比。Cass上前一步，不顾Dean的挣扎，紧紧抱住了他，抚摸着他的背，嘴角带笑。

 

Dean把下巴放在Cass肩上，任由自己的灵魂沉浸在Cass的拥抱里。他嗅着Cass脖子旁的阳光般的味道，慢慢沉静了下来。

 

“Cass，我……”他退开一步，深深地看着Cass的蓝眼睛，想说些什么，却不知该如何开口。他的呼吸颤抖着，有什么东西想喷薄而出，却找不到合适的表达。

 

Cass摇摇头，上前，把自己的额头贴在Dean的额头上，笑着打断Dean结巴的欲言又止：“我也是。”

 

 

*I will give you everything ,all you have to do is ask.


End file.
